Um Tom de Amizade
by AnyRochester
Summary: Harry Potter e Hermione Granger não sabiam o que fazer. Estava tudo acabado. Não havia mais esperança. Tudo se resumia à escuridão. . . . . . . Mas e se houvesse uma luz?
1. Nada Ficará Bem

\- Como você se sente, Harry? – Hermione perguntou.

\- Com relação a quê?

\- Com relação à Gina.

A voz da garota estava embargada e seus olhos demonstravam tristeza. Havia marca de lágrimas secas em seu rosto, Hermione secou os olhos impedindo que mais delas caíssem.

\- Exatamente desse jeito. – ele respondeu.

A vista da Torre de Astronomia era esplêndida, o sol do final da tarde estava quase se pondo e sua coloração alaranjada se misturava ao azul escuro do céu.

\- Às vezes, e principalmente nesses últimos dias, venho aqui observar o céu e fico imaginando se as coisas poderiam ter sido de outro jeito. – Hermione confessou.

\- Eu sei como se sente. Ser impotente para mudar o destino deles me mata todos os dias.

Hermione sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e teve que segurar na grade para não cair. A dor era insuportável.

\- Hermione, eu acho melhor voltarmos para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. – ele a olhou preocupado.

\- Não, tudo bem. Eu só preciso sentar.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Tenho.

Harry a encarou por alguns segundos e depois lançou seu olhar para o horizonte.

* * *

 _\- Draco?_

 _\- Hermione!_

 _Ele veio em minha direção e me abraçou. Dois meses longe um do outro. Dois meses sem sentir esse perfume amadeirado. Dois meses sem tocar nesses fios platinados incrivelmente sedosos._

 _\- Eu estava com tantas saudades! – ele me disse segurando meu rosto em suas mãos finas e alvas._

 _\- A guerra chegou ao fim. Podemos ficar juntos agora._

 _Com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto ele selou nossos lábios. Mas tudo acabou rápido demais. Uma luz verde iluminou nossos corpos e segundos depois eu senti o peso morto de Draco em meus braços. Uma capa preta desaparecia ao longe. Um assassino anônimo._

* * *

Soluços altos enchiam as paredes da Torre.

Harry abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não havia o que dizer. Não havia consolo.

Hermione parou de chorar de repente e encarou Harry com os olhos atônitos.

Harry a encarou confuso.

\- O que foi?

Hermione sorriu. Sorriu pela primeira vez em 6 meses. Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer.

\- Nós precisamos ir.

\- O quê? Ir pra onde?

Hermione se levantou depressa e começou a descer as escadas da torre. Harry não teve outra opção a não ser segui-la. Em poucos minutos já estavam fora do castelo em direção à entrada da escola.

Antes que pudesse entender ou protestar sua melhor amiga agarrou seu braço, Harry sentiu o famigerado puxão no umbigo.

Segundos depois estavam em Godric's Hollow.

Gravetos e folhas secas jaziam sobre a imensidão branca. A neve caía aos pouquinhos, quase que em câmera lenta.

Ambos caminharam lado a lado até chegarem ao local exato. Dois túmulos. Dois nomes. Duas casas. Dois corações.

* * *

 _\- Harry! – ela me chamou enquanto corria ao meu encontro com os cabelos ruivos bagunçados e alguns ferimentos no rosto – Você precisa ser forte, Harry! Ficar a salvo! Está me entendendo? Você precisa ficar a salvo! Consegue fazer isso? Com segue fazer isso por mim, Harry?_

 _Nós estávamos ajoelhados um de frente para o outro, escondidos atrás de um enorme escombro que havia caído de uma das torres do castelo, o mundo ao nosso redor estava um completo caos. Feitiços eram lançados por toda parte. Um em especial a acertou no meio das costas, o olhar suplicante e desesperado de momentos atrás se tornou frio e sem vida. Seu corpo caiu sobre o meu. Voldemort, logo atrás de Gina, me olhava com um sorriso demoníaco._

* * *

Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley, duas almas que se foram cedo demais. Dois corações partidos deixados para trás. Duas partidas sem despedidas. Mais duas almas vagando sem rumo, perdidas.

\- Você está pronto? – Hermione perguntou enquanto segurava sua mão.

\- Para o quê? – ele perguntou.

\- Para a despedida.


	2. Tudo Ficará Bem

Harry não entendeu no início, mas assim que eles aparataram nos terrenos da floresta proibida sua mente clareou. Era óbvio o que eles precisavam fazer, não podiam mais continuar a viver da forma como estavam vivendo. Não podiam continuar se arrastando durante os dias até a morte leva-los também, eles precisavam seguir em frente.

\- Você se lembra de onde a deixou? – Hermione o encarava, havia brilho em seus olhos.

Harry parou um momento para analisar o espaço ao seu redor, ele se lembrava de uma enorme clareira, só precisava fazer o caminho até ela.

\- É por aqui. – apontou em uma direção e seguiu em frente.

Ouvia os passos de Hermione atrás de si. Sentia-se confiante.

Eles andaram por mais ou menos quinhentos metros floresta adentro. Harry estava surpreso de ainda saber o caminho, estava tão nervoso na noite em que foi se entregar a Voldemort que não achou que se lembraria dos detalhes do caminho. Estava enganado.

\- Esse é o lugar? – ela perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação.

\- Os centauros devem tê-la enterrado, eles passam por aqui o tempo todo.

Ele sabia que Hermione tinha razão. Mas estava escuro demais. As árvores ali eram extremamente densas, precisavam de luz.

\- _Lumus!_

Ele começou a andar ao redor da clareira na esperança de enxergar a pedra em algum lugar. Seu coração batia em ritmo acelerado. Não conseguia evitar criar esperança.

\- _Accio pedra da ressurreição!_

Harry encarou Hermione.

 _Não custava tentar._

Ele passou a iluminar os lugares pra onde Hermione apontava a varinha.

 _\- ACCIO PEDRA DA RESSURREIÇÃO!_ – Hermione esbravejou.

Um grito no escuro. Um grito de desespero.

Hermione o encarou com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele sentia o pesar dentro dele, doía e parecia que ia consumi-lo.

\- _Nox._ – ele sussurrou.

Ambos caíram na escuridão. Duas almas devastadas no escuro. Sentia seu coração pesar. Não sabia o que faria dali para frente. Não sabia como iria suportar.

Em um último ato de desalento ele gritou a plenos pulmões:

\- _ACCIO PEDRA DA RESSURREIÇÃO!_

Um pequeno ruído começou a substituir o silêncio. Fraco, mas sim, um ruído.

\- _Lumus!_ – Hermione disse e com cautela foi em direção ao barulho.

Havia algo sob um grande pedaço de tronco, algo desesperado para poder sair.

\- _REDUCTO!_ – ela gritou.

Pedaços de madeira voaram para todos os lados e, enquanto Hermione protegia o rosto, uma pequena pedra negra saiu do chão direto para a mão de Harry Potter. A risada de alívio foi mútua. Eles tinham conseguido. Hermione o encarou e ambos sorriram. Podiam, finalmente, dizer adeus.


	3. Epílogo

Harry encarou Hermione com um olhar hesitante, ele não sabia se estava pronto, mas eles precisavam fazer aquilo. Ele apertou firmemente a pedra em sua mão, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Havia chegado a hora.

Por mágica, milagre ou apenas coincidência, um intenso raio de sol alaranjado, efeito do pôr do sol, atravessou as densas copas das árvores da clareira e atingiu o lado direito do rosto de Harry. Ele sorriu.

Sentindo necessidade de apresentar aquela mesma sensação à Hermione, ele a puxou gentilmente para que seu rosto também entrasse em contato com o sol. Talvez fosse um sinal.

Dessa vez, sem hesitar, Harry girou a pedra três vezes na mão e desejou que aquele momento durasse para sempre quando viu Ginevra Weasley bem diante de seus olhos.

Hermione paralisou quando seus olhos miraram o olhar, agora mais acinzentado do que nunca, de Draco. Ele sorriu. Hermione estava sem ar.

\- O que vocês acham de vermos o pôr do sol? – Draco perguntou, sem tirar, em nenhum momento, os olhos de Hermione.

A mesma voz intensa, Hermione fechou os olhos tentando guardar esse momento para sempre. Mas as coisas não eram como antes. Assim que a mão de Draco tocou sua cintura, seu toque frio, gélido, mórbido percorreu sua espinha e lhe causou um arrepio. Um lembrete de que ele não voltaria para ela.

Os quatro chegaram a um lugar onde Hermione nunca tinha estado antes. Era fora da Floresta, parecia uma espécie de campina onde, por coincidência ou não, era o lugar perfeito para assistir ao pôr do sol.

Harry segurou a mão de Gina e, apesar do toque extremamente frio, entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela. Não era perfeito, mas era o suficiente.

Gina o olhou e sorriu. Todos sentaram na grama e ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Hermione se aconchegou nos braços de Draco e mirou o horizonte, observava a lenta decida do sol.

As palavras pareciam ter sumido, não eram mais necessárias, o momento bastava. Draco e Gina estarem ali já bastava.

Gina foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

\- Sabe, vocês não poderão mais fazer isso.

Harry a encarou.

\- Do que você está falando? – ele perguntou.

\- Depois de hoje vocês precisarão seguir em frente. – Draco respondeu.

Hermione fechou os olhos, as palavras atingiram-na como um soco no estômago.

\- Não há futuro com a gente, vocês precisam deixar o passado de lado. – ele completou.

Harry se levantou, se afastando um pouco do grupo olhou para cima e deixou que as lágrimas corressem livremente por seu rosto. Gina o seguiu e o abraçou por trás.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry, um dia você irá superar tudo isso e irá me ver só como uma bela memória de algo que já aconteceu há muito tempo.

Harry franziu o cenho e a encarou.

\- Eu nunca vou superar você. – sua voz estava embargada, sentia um nó gigante em sua garganta.

Gina o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto. Harry sentiu o toque frio e estremeceu. Não queria que aquilo acabasse, mas sabia que não era real. Eles precisavam dizer adeus.

Hermione sentia o toque frio do corpo de Draco atrás de si. Olhava o horizonte e tentava guardar o momento na memória para que se lembrasse com clareza futuramente.

Draco tocou-lhe o rosto e a fez encará-lo. Seus olhos profundamente opacos fizeram Hermione suspirar de tristeza. Ela se aproximou e tomou os lábios pálidos dele para si. Sentiu a morbidez tocar sua alma. Draco e Gina não pertenciam mais àquele mundo. Eles precisavam ir.

\- Harry, está na hora. – Hermione o chamou.

A passos lentos Harry, de mãos dadas com Gina, se aproximou da beira do precipício e sentou ao lado de Hermione. Ao longe o Sol, alaranjado e acolhedor, tocava as peles alvas deles com gentileza. Um lembrete de que tudo ficaria bem.

\- Nós estaremos sempre com vocês. – disse Draco.

\- Lembrem-se dos nossos momentos juntos com alegria, porque queremos que vocês sejam felizes mesmo depois de tudo o que passamos. – Gina continuou.

\- Porque é isso o que amar significa. – Draco terminou.

O Sol, agora quase tocando o horizonte, iluminava Draco e Gina como se fossem feitos de ouro. Seus corpos pareciam emanar toda a energia existente no universo.

Hermione se aproximou de Draco e, dessa vez, quando o abraçou sentiu o calor do corpo dele exatamente como era antes. Draco limpou as lágrimas do rosto de Hermione enquanto se beijavam pela última vez.

Harry sentia o calor do corpo de Gina contra o seu e só conseguia pensar em como esperou por aquele exato momento, senti-la viva em seus braços, ou quase isso. Ainda havia em seu rosto o fantasma de um sorriso quando ela o beijou pela última vez.

Aos poucos a luz que ambos emanavam foi desaparecendo assim como seu espírito, quando se deram conta Harry e Hermione estavam sozinhos novamente, mas dessa vez, seus corações estavam preenchidos, estavam inteiros. Agora, finalmente, eles tinham conseguido dizer adeus.

Mas não definitivamente, porque um dia eles se encontrariam novamente. Essa é a única certeza da vida, de que a morte chega para todos. Mas, por hora, eles só teriam que lidar com a saudade, porque, desta vez, tudo estava bem.


End file.
